Kruez Academy
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Tuzuki and Hisoka have to go under cover to investigate a death at an all boys academy. Some probablems arise seeming it's the middle of the school year. Read whole summary inside. Fanfiction discontinued.


Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka have to go under cover to investigate a death at an all boys boarding academy for geniuses in academics and musical attributes, in the middle of the school year. Hisoka goes into the academy as an uprising piano player and genius. Tsuzuki's cover up is a highly recommended piano and academics teacher. But, there's a probable, being so late in the school year, all the student dorms are filled and only one teacher dorm is open. So now Tsuzuki and Hisoka have to bunk together. Guess what happens next! I think you just have to read on to find out. Or you can just o on wondering. Your choice

Ayumu: I really hope you like this! This is my second YnM fic! I think. (long pause) Well anyway! This fic will take along time, so be patient!

Hisoka: That and you have a really hard time with remembering to update.

Ayumu: So true. (an another pause. This time with crickets chirping!) Well anywho! Hisoka do the warning! Tsuzuki do the Disclaimer!

Hisoka: -- whatever

Tsuzuki: Kay!

Hisoka: Warning: This is the only one I'll do so listen up. This fic contains yaoi. As if you already didn't figure that out. And the pairing is Tsuzuki/Hisoka……..What the hell!

Ayumu: You ca whack me later, just keep going.

Hisoka/rolls eyes/ And if you aren't familiar with Ayumu's writing style be prepared for craziness.

Tsuzuki: My turn! Disclaimer! This will only be on his chapter, cause he'll forget to put it on the others! Ayumu doesn't own Yami no Matsuei….

Hisoka: Thank god.

Ayumu: Shut up!

Tsuzuki: But he does own the plot, the school, the school's name…..

Hisoka: Even though it's lame.

Ayumu: I said shut up!

Tsuzuki: …He also owns all the students and teachers.

Ayumu: So, na na/sticks out tongue/

'Blah' means talking

Blah means thinking

Blah (with a number here) means me rambling about things at the end of each chapter!

**Kruez Academy **

Chapter one

It was just another ordinary day at the office. Tsuzuki neglecting his paper work, turning into Inu-Tsuzuki(1) and whining at Hisoka to let him have some sweets. Hisoka not neglecting his paper work and whacking Tsuzuki for bugging him about letting him have some sweets. Watari working on his sex-changing potion, blowing up his lab and begging Tatsumi for more funding. Tatsumi doing his secretary thing and trying to ignore a blonde(2) **someone **and his little owl too. Just another ordinary day at the office.

Tatsumi had finally got away from Watari and 003 and was now heading towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka's office, with a mission form Konoe. Things sure have quieted down since Maraki's decease(3). There were hardly any missions anymore…Just a lot of paper work. But, there were some missions, here and there, but hardly anything serious. Tatsumi stopped in front of the door leading to his destination. He adjusted his glasses and braced himself. No one knew what they were gonna b bombarded with once the opened that door. Even the great shadow master was a little fearful, but only a little.

Tatsumi creaked the door open and peaked inside. 'BUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT! HHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSOOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA! That's not fair!' Inu-Tsuzuki whined. 'And I could are less!' Hisoka slapped sown his pen and glared at Tsuzuki, way passed irritated. 'But Hiiiissssooookkkkkaaa!' Tsuzuki was being persistent. 'Shut up!' Tatsumi, now with his whole body in the office, cleared his throat making… 'Hiiiiiissssssoooookkkkkkkaaaa!' 'NO!' …..Well at least trying to make himself known. 'BUUUTT-' 'NO! NO! NO!' Tatsumi closed his eyes and sighed. 'Excuse me!' He said loudly, hopefully loud enough to get the partners attention. Tsuzuki stopped in mid whine and turned to face Tatsumi with an 'Eh?' Hisoka blinked, 'Mr. Tatsumi.' The secretary nodded, 'Sorry to interrupt,' he paused. 'I-it's okay!' Tsuzuki reassured.

'Well, I came here to give you both a new mission, It seems there was an unexplained murder or suicide, the police can't figure out which, at a boys' boarding academy, the victim seems to refuse to move on until the someone figures out who did it. He spends his past time haunting the school.' Tatsumi paused again, looking to Hisoka and Tsuzuki, assuring himself that no one was off in la la land(4), started again, 'The school is Kruez(5) Academy for academic and musical geniuses. Tsuzuki your new identity is Mr. Asato Fujimori(6), a piano and subjects(7) teacher. And Hisoka you will e a student, Hisoka Sunao(8), an uprising piano player and genius. You will leave immediately. Understood?' Both nodded again. With that Tatsumi turned and left, having a bad feeling about the whole mission.

* * *

Ayumu: Yeah! Done! Go me! Oh wait, no I'm not. Stupid ramblings!

(1): Inu means dog in Japanese

(2): At least I think he's blonde

(3): For this story he's dead. So don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about.

(4): Sorry I just had to do that.

(5): Kruez means Cross in German

(6 and 8): Sunao Fujimori is one of my friends on You know, English, History, Math and that's about it.

* * *

Ayumu: So tell what you think! Continue? Don't? Personally I think it's better than the other one I did! Well it's like 1 o'clock in the mourning so I'm gonna go! Ja ne! Read and Review! 


End file.
